Shrapnel
by Gabi-hime
Summary: Shrapnel is a small collection of framents that I may eventually finish. Currently featuring Suikoden III, Legend of Mana, and Kingdom Hearts/FFIX. PG-13 rating on the KH fic, thank you ^_^.
1. The Introduction and Explanation

Welcome to Shrapnel, my repository for all story fragments that I have in development that may or may not being going anywhere in the near future. This is stuff I feel compelled to write, but am not sure would ever garner any kind of major audience. Yes, most of these fanfics are of the RPG variety. Well, at least it makes me feel better to post them XD.

  


Currently on the Menu:

  


The Age of Chivalry – Gensou Suikoden III – Fred/Chris persuasion (chapter 1 fragment)

  


Untitled – Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy IX – Freya/Amarant & Eiko/Vivi persuasion (chapter 1 fragment)

  


The Soldier's Hymnal – Legend of Mana – Main Female Character/Elazul persuasion (prologue fragment)

  


Anyway commentary is certainly appreciated but not required, as I have given you very little to comment on ^^.


	2. The Age of Chivalry Gensou Suikoden III...

The Age of Chivalry

  


Gensou Suikoden III

  


Chapter One

  


By Gabi-hime ([pinkfluffynet@yahoo.com][1])

  


-----

  


They were a grand picture of chivalry and gallantry and it somehow made an empty spot in his heart ache. Lady Chris was pacing up and down before her line of six knights, giving them last minute instructions and Louis was trotting dutifully behind her, attempting make sure that she was girded properly for this which appeared as if it would be the last battle. Lord Percival was comically following behind the both of them and offering to help Louis "gird up the Lady" if he needed assistance slowing her down. Lord Borus was waving his arms in a scandalized fashion at the trailing Percival. Lord Roland was staring at the scene in the same stoic fashion that he viewed all life, but the hint of what perhaps might have been a smile was playing around the corners of his mouth. Lord Salome was quietly chuckling, and Lord Leo was standing with his arms crossed, scruitinizing Percival as if to make sure he wouldn't sneak a hand into Lady Chris's armor when she wasn't looking.

  


Fred Maxamillion was sitting about ten feet away from this spectacle, arms crossed across his chest, an unfamiliar expression on his usually very easy to read face. Rico was leaning heavily on the butt of her hammer some feet behind him, but he could still hear her ragged breathing. The sprint into the ruins had done her no good and now she was breathless and panting. Hmm, he probably needed to have Master Tuta check her over. Perhaps she was asthmatic.

  


He ran his fingers through his hair, unable to put his finger on what was bothering him, on what made him feel so strangely empty. He checked the girding on his gauntlets no less than three times but his eyes were inoxerably drawn back to Chris Lightfellow and the other members that comprised the group that were commonly known as the flower of Zexen Chivalry. He drummed his fingers rhythmlessly on his shield and then glanced over at Rico again. She seemed to have recovered from her earlier fit and was now checking through her heavy pack, apparently in search of something. Oh, there it was: half of a minced chicken that Louis had given the two of them the day previous. Rico was probably coming over to give the well-packed meal to him with an admonishment for him to keep his strength up. He grinned despite himself. Well, a full roster of knights Fred Maxamillion did not have, but at least he had the care of a devoted chamberlain.

  


Unfortunately, before Fred Maxamillion could finish congratulating himself on the nature of the only other member of the Maxamillion Knights he was forced to rethink his classification of her as she settled down and began quite studiously to dispose of the minced chicken herself. Apparently she felt the need to keep her own strength up. Maybe the run had taken more out of her than he'd realized.

   [1]: mailto:pinkfluffynet@yahoo.com



	3. The Soldier's Hymnal Seiken Densetsu IV...

  


The Soldier's Hymnal

  


Seiken Densetsu 4: Legend of Mana

  


Prologue

  


By Gabi-hime ([pinkfluffynet@yahoo.com][1])

  


-----

  


This is the testament of Elazul ap Lapis Lazuli taken on the third day of Undine in the month of Salamander by the counsel of Diana ap Diamond, acting Doge of the Jumi and to be delivered to the Lady Pearl on confirmation of his death and recovered many years later in a library book, still sealed.

  


I am Elazul, Jumi Knight of Lapis Lazuli and the protector of the Pearl of the Bejewelled City and this is may be my last accounting. I have been asked to attend the side of a woman as she goes to beg boon of the Goddess of Mana herself and I may not return so I have decided to put down my thoughts in words to preserve them, should I not return. It is the least I can offer to Pearl who does not travel with us to the Holy Tree. She deserves some explanation for my actions and I cannot tell her myself. I know that this is a cowardly way to admit it all, but I am not a man of many words and I do not have much experience with these things. This is the gentlest way I can think of to tell her.

  


Yes, I have been summoned to the side of woman who may be walking to her death, but I answer her summons gladly. This woman does not know this, but I would follow her into the gates of Hell itself (and I have on occasion when she has had business in the Underworld). She is truly a remarkable woman, a woman of the earth and of the sky. She is wool and leather and warmth and fury, walking a path of her own creation that I can do nothing but follow.

  


She has sung the world back into exsistence, spinning a web of mana and her soul to connect us all together again, defying the Goddess herself with no fears as to the consequences. I watched her slay the three holy dragon godbeasts and I also watched her weep over their bodies, when her tears were not enough to heal them. I have seen her break from that fate and resurrect the same holy dragons she slew. I have seen her ignore destiny and cow fate itself.

  


Of course, not all the reasons I am following her now are quite so grand. I have to admit that I have not always been so charitable to the innumerable "pets" that she dragged along with us all over hell and creation, but I had never seen a beast hatch before she forced me to attend the hatching of her rabite's first litter. She had me cup my hands and then gently deposited a tiny, warm ball of fluff in them. It had squeaked at a level of volume that I would have never imagined such a tiny thing would have been able to produce. It also nibbled at the tips of every single one of my fingers and after a while, it began to produce a sound I had never heard the like of before. It was warm and comforting and when I asked her to explain she had giggled mysteriously and told me that it was purring and that she had decided to name it 'Elazul Jr.' I pray to the Goddess she never drags that rabite to the Bejeweled City as I'm not sure my reputation could stand up to it, no matter how fond I may be of that little fuzzy sack of affection. 

   [1]: mailto:pinkfluffynet@yahoo.com



	4. Kingdom HeartsFinal Fantasy IX Fragment

Untitled

  


Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy 9

  


Chapter One

  


By Gabi-hime ([pinkfluffynet@yahoo.com][1])

  


-----

  


"Fucking ducks," his voice was low, rough and arrogant as he slumped against the wall outside the shop.

  


"Pardon me?" she stopped to elegantly unshoulder her lance and lean slightly on it, apparently used to his random and often unpleasant commentary on the world. Or worlds, as it were.

  


"Fucking ducks, Crescent. Who would've thought the entire fucking universe would be ruled by fucking ducks?"

  


"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, Coral, but I don't believe the 'entire fucking universe' as you so eloquently put it, is ruled by 'fucking ducks.' Just that shop, it seems."

  


"Well, better goddamed ducks that rats."

  


"I beg your pardon? And why not rats?" she caught herself but the word was already out of her mouth, "And I've told you a hundred times that we are not rats, Coral, unfortunately you seem to be unable to get it though your thick skull. We're a bipedal race of draconic descent."

  


"Rats," he said definitively as he shoved his hands in his pockets before continuing, "And I'm sure if you rats ruled the universe it'd fucking rain all the time. Everywhere."

  


Freya rolled her eyes and was about to begin a lecture on Burmecia's unique climate and it's favorability to those of her race when the short young lady beside her turned to face the two of them, planting both of her hands on her hips.

  


"If you two would kindly stop flirting with each other for five minutes maybe you might be useful helping me find Vivi," she did not sound even remotely pleasant and briefly Freya regretted that the two other members of their party were minors, if only because of their tendency to throw tantrums. Even if Vivi was a model party member, Eiko was contrary enough for the both of them. Amarant was no help with the situation either. When Eiko got contrary and threatened with a tantrum, Amarant disappeared and it was up to Freya to mind the cross child with the stumbling help of Vivi.

  


As if that were not enough in itself, when they'd booked a room at the inn, the inn keeper had been brainless enough to assume that they were a family on vacation. Dear gods, spare her, none of them were even of the same species, never mind that they filled the proper gender roles. The last thing she had ever wanted was the image of Eiko and Vivi in pastel bonnets with Amarant pushing the pram.

  


She cleared her voice and then leaned on her lance slightly so she could catch Eiko at eye level. The little girl did not look pleased, rather very imperious which Freya was quite used to, "Now Eiko, I'm sure he's fine. He's only been gone a few minutes."

  


Eiko shook her head, not to be coddled, "But what if he's run into another one of those spotted monsters?"

  


Freya stifled a chuckle. That 'spotted monster,' as Eiko had called it, had been a rather irate canine that had given Amarant a nasty bite on the bum when they had accidentally stumbled through an unmarked doorway while attempting to find an exit from one plaza to another. The cranky bastard had refused to let anyone see to it, which Freya herself didn't mind although it did cause him to slowly limp behind them and she dared say he was more irritable than usual. Finally she'd been unable to stand his temper for any longer and had distracted him while Eiko had whacked him on the end with her flute. Freya had never quite understood the logistics of the whole 'whacking someone to heal them' tactic, but it had worked well enough, despite the fact that she had been quite worried Amarant would actually maul Eiko after the well-timed whack. In the end he'd just picked her up and shook her until her collection of summoning stones had scattered over the pavement and then grunted something about her never, ever doing anything like that to him again. Obviously Eiko was worried about having to whack some injuries out of Vivi, although Freya was sure he'd be much more tenable about it than Amarant had been.

  


   [1]: mailto:pinkfluffynet@yahoo.com



End file.
